Core A will provide the overall and day-to-day administration of the Program Project Molecular Motors in Cell Biology. This includes oversight of the scientific and budgetary aspects of the Program, the provision of administrative services to the Director and Principal Investigators for work directly related to the Program Project, and coordination of the Seminar, Visiting Scientist Programs and the Internal and External Advisory Board Site meetings. Core A will develop and maintain a web site for data sharing within the program and for public asses to data and high resolution images. Core A will administer and facilitate sharing of scientific resources developed within the program.